I Can Be Romantic!
by Time-Travelling Llama
Summary: Fitzsimmons finally get a well deserved break together and try to settle which of them is the most romantic. I wrote it while listening to ocean sounds so that might be a nice soundtrack. It's a One Shot for now but I might continue it I just want them to be happy and safe! Spoilers from the Series 3 finale. I hope you like it! :)
'See, I can be romantic.' Jemma confidently told Fitz. 'What could be more romantic and sunset on a secluded beach in what is basically a natural paradise. I mean that's basically the definition of romantic.' She continued beginning to babble a little. 'You know the man who brought this island only paid eight thousand pounds, it is now the smallest national park in the world. When he brought the island there were only three trees, he planted all this trees and brought back the population of giant tortoises. Isn't that amazing?' She asked. There was a pause. 'Fitz?' She asked again turning to look at him. 'Oh.'

'Don't say oh that's not very reassuring.' Fitz told his best friend from one knee in the sand. Jemma laughed kindly. A ring glistened in the setting sun, it looked so delicate and detailed and beautiful.

'I know its cliché.' Fitz told her nervously. 'But I...' He trailed off as he looked into Simmons eyes. 'I don't know.' He said unsure, looking for any sign of a response in her face.

'I thought you said we were cursed Fitz.' She joked but he just smiled. 'Gosh that is a beautiful ring, is that a DNA strand. Or two, our DNA?' she asked fascinated. Fitz nodded. 'Where did you even get something like that?' Jemma looked closely at the ring it was so complicated and intricate it completely captured her attention.

'I made it.' Fitz said a little sheepishly, he was blushing now. 'Well using the 3D printer at the lab. Then I got it cast in silver.'

'Oh Fitz.' Jemma looked up at him once more, at a loss for words.

'Is it too soon?' He asked nervously. 'It's too soon isn't it.' Fitz sighed trying to release some of the nervous energy he'd built up inside of him. 'I'm sorry, I was talking to Mack and he told me to do it, I mean I never even asked your parents.' The thought occurred to him. 'How did I forget to do that!?' He scolded himself aloud. Neither of them had ever been that good at expressing this sort of thing despite being so in tune with everything else. Maybe they didn't need words, he hoped, because they certainly weren't coming out right now. Jemma didn't know what to say either so they sat for a while just watching the sun set.

The sky was a breathtaking mix of oranges, reds, purples and the deep blue black of the night. The stars were at that tipping point between invisible and spilling out over the night sky like a blanket laced with tiny lights and solar lanterns began to light the forest paths behind them. It really was like a small slice of paradise. Apart from the gentle lull of the waves on the shore it was silent. Not an awkward silence though, just a patient one. Both waiting for whoever would gather their thoughts first. But the night sky distracted them both.

'Do you ever think about Lincoln?' Fitz asked gently. Jemma nodded.

'All the time.' Jemma sighed. 'I can't imagine what Daisy must be going through. I wish we could help her.'

'She left of her own accord there is nothing we could have done.' He tried to reassure her.

'I know. It's just... I wish she'd come back it's been five months. I mean, not that there is much to come back to now.' Jemma reflected sadly. Fitz waited a bit before he spoke again.

'Jemma I'm sorry for before, I should have waited.'

'It's okay Fitz.' She smiled. 'Personally I think you were just worried that I'd be more romantic than you.' She joked trying to lighten the mood.

'Yeah you're right.' Fitz laughed. 'Of course that's what it was.' He said with obvious friendly sarcasm.

'Excuse me what is not romantic about a sunset on a paradise island!' she asked with mock offence.

'Ah yes the world's smallest national park.' Fitz said with a cheeky smile. Simmons missed it though because it was at that moment a giant tortoise chose to plod up to them. Jemma gently reached out her hand to stroke the tortoises shell.

'They feel can feel your touch through their shells.' She explained to Fitz. 'Aren't they amazing? They can live for over one hundred and fifty years, these tortoises could be direct descendents of tortoises alive in the Jurassic period.' Fitz nodded.

'Yeah Jem.' He smiled. He stroked the tortoise's smooth shell before it began to plod off again into the nearby bushes. 'Jemma?' he asked.

'Yes Fitz.'

'Would you keep the ring?' He asked her. She looked confused so he stumbled. 'Not as that kind of ring just as a gift, I mean, if you want, like a promise ring.' He tried quickly to explain. 'Just for you as promise to stay together. Jemma you're my best friend and I love you. I mean...'

'Of course I will Fitz.' She interrupted then leaning in to kiss him an action he then reciprocated. They shuffled closer in the sand and kissed in the moonlight. The sea was dark now as Fitz put the ring on her finger.

'We should probably get back to the mainland.' Fitz said standing and up and helping Jemma to her feet.

'You're probably right.' Jemma said. 'I booked us that snorkelling trip in the morning.' She smiled and Fitz smiled too. 'Before we leave though...' Jemma paused. 'I love you too.

Author's Note: Sorry again to my other stories but I couldn't resist, I thought about writing this as soon as I watched the finale but didn't and then the next day a documentary about the Seychelles came on and I thought it was fate! I have started writing the next chapter but then this and I shouldn't really be doing either as I have a ton of uni work but these two just have such bad luck but they are my favourites. I might continue this at some point or I might leave it a one shot. Anyway protect Fitzsimmons and let them be happy 2016!

Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!


End file.
